Same Old Song and Dance!
Plot Ash and his friends are travelling through a forest en route to Blackthorn City. As Ash gets hungry, Brock reads his guidebook and announces there is an town up ahead. This invigorates Ash and he starts running ahead. Unbeknownst to Ash and the others, Jigglypuff appears behind them. When they reach the town, Togepi runs off and meets a young girl named Brittany, who is practicing with her twin Igglybuff. Brittany introduces her two Igglybuff, nicknamed Gigglybiff and Gigglybuff, and explains that they star in her own musical variety television program called "Brittany"; it is her very first concert, which will be recorded live. She then plays her CD player to begin a practice performance, with Ash and the others watching on. Meanwhile, Team Rocket spies on them, and Jessie daydreams of having her own show with the Igglybuff. Jigglypuff suddenly shows up and begins to sing, but Ash snatches her microphone and stashes it in his backpack. Brock offers Jigglypuff some Pokémon food, which it gratefully enjoys. Brittany then invites Misty, Ash, and Brock to lunch. Upon hearing the compliments the two Igglybuff received, Jigglypuff becomes jealous of them, so she bullies them when Ash and the others aren't looking, kicking them and taking their identical headbands off. When Misty stumbles upon this, Jigglypuff claims the wind blew them away. After placing the headbands back, Jigglypuff nudges Misty's leg and is also invited to Brittany's concert. Later, as Ash, Brock, Misty and Jigglypuff watch Brittany's live performance, Jigglypuff remembers its microphone and retrieves it from Ash's backpack. Just as Jigglypuff begins singing, she is disturbed by Team Rocket's arrival, which causes the stadium to shake. The trio appears in costumes and begins to perform a song-and-dance routine, though the audience hates it. When Ash and his friends make their way on to stage to confront them, the trio recites their motto. Then, James sends out Victreebel, while Ash calls out Phanpy. Victreebel uses Razor Leaf, but Phanpy dodges the attack and successfully uses Take Down. Meanwhile, Misty calls out Poliwhirl, and Jessie sends out Wobbuffet. Jigglypuff suddenly tries to use Double Slap, but Wobbuffet uses Counter and reflects the attack, sending Jigglypuff flying. Poliwhirl and Phanpy then use Water Gun and Tackle, respectively, but this is met with more Counter attacks. Weezing uses Smokescreen to distract Ash and the others while they take Brittany's Igglybuff, though they accidentally take Jigglypuff as well. Vowing to save the Igglybuff, Ash, Misty, and Brittany head off, while Brock remains to be a replacement act. As Team Rocket discusses what the future could look like with the two Igglybuff now captured, Jessie unties the bag and finds Jigglypuff inside as well. Ash, Misty, and Brittany arrive, only to find Jigglypuff tied to a tree and its mouth taped over with no Team Rocket or Igglybuff in sight. As they free Jigglypuff, Noctowl encounters the Team Rocket's Meowth balloon and punctures a hole in it, causing the craft to crash. Ash, Misty, and Brittany find Team Rocket and battle them; Totodile fights Victreebel, while Corsola fights Arbok. Eventually, Arbok is sent flying into Jessie, and she lets go of the bag with the two Igglybuff inside. Meowth corners the two pink Pokémon as they emerge, but Corsola tackles Meowth, allowing the two Igglybuff run over to Brittany. Brittany calls on her two Pokémon to attack Arbok and Victreebel, first with Charm, then with Sweet Kiss. Jigglypuff then enters the battle, using Double Slap on Team Rocket's Pokémon. Pikachu finally uses Thunderbolt, sending Team Rocket flying. When Ash, Misty, and Brittany return to the concert theater, Brock happily allows Brittany to take over the show. When the performance is over, Jigglypuff rises from a stage platform to perform its own rendition to the crowd. Not unexpectedly, her singing causes everyone, including Brittany and her two Igglybuff, to fall asleep, and she scribbles on all of their faces.